Wait for Tomorrow
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Deidara es un un genio, y una liabilidad. Es débil, delicado como cualquier damisela; inquebrantable como cualquier ninja. Es la persona que más lo confunde. Ya aun asi...


**(A/N)**

Tengo que escribir mas cosas, y aún así no pude evitar hacer esto. Debería (de veras, _debería_) estar trabajando en mis otros fics pero…ugh.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi misma! xD (Octubre/5) ¿Qué mejor regalo que un pequeño shot de mi personaje favorito? Yay! Y estoy un poco confusa, puesto que no creo que sea un SasoDei, ¿Una buena amistad? ¿Compañerismo? Tal vez. No quisiera que lo tomaran como pairing, pero si así lo desean, adelante.

El título de esta…cosa, es de una canción de _Bless the Fall_. Rock pesado, amigos -nods-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Punto.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parej****as:** No (SasoDei, tal vez)

**Rating: **K

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1670

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Wait for Tomorrow_

Dos columpios se mecen en aquel parque. Uno hacia arriba, el otro al contrario. Uno iba y otro venía.

Uno con una sonrisa tranquila y los ojos cerrados; su alegría escapando por toda su piel, un brillo invisible envolviéndolo.

Otro con la boca cerrada en una firma y recta línea, ojos rojizos viajando por el aire, tornándose entre el chico a un lado suyo y el paisaje.

La alegría efímera de la que estaba disfrutando su rubio compañero le hacía lugar a un sin fin de cuestionantes. ¿Cómo alguien podía hallarle diversión a tan primitiva actividad? Unos columpios son juegos de niños. Y aún así, él estaba en uno, Deidara en el otro, meciéndose en el aire, tarareando sin en realidad hacerlo una melodía bajo su aliento. Sasori no la escuchaba, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Era predecible.

Era de suponer que una persona como Deidara debería de estar cantando por dentro siempre. _¿Por qué?_ se preguntaba constantemente. Era un criminal, mataba personas sin titubear, y el placer enfermizo que se contorneaba en su cara siempre que hacía explotar a un pobre bastardo le bastaba para tener buen humor toda la semana. Una persona como Deidara siempre se _suponía_ que estaba feliz.

Pero no lo engañaba, del todo.

En un día como este, Sasori podía observar a Deidara en un estado diferente al _normal_; podía ver al pequeño niño que aún era, podía sentir la felicidad ficticia que despedía, podía sentir la falsa tranquilidad que portaba, podía ver que sonreía, pero sabía que esa sonrisa pronto desaparecería cuando continuaran su camino hacia los cuarteles de Akatsuki, y se daba cuenta que podía ser cualquiera.

Podía ser cualquier hijo de algún noble señor, algún hijo de un pobre. Su cicatrizada Hitai-tei que probaba la villa de su nacimiento estaba fuera de su cabeza: su capa de Akatsuki negra-escarlata estaba doblada limpiamente junto a él, su banda arriba de ello. Si algún extraño lo observara en esos momentos, lo observarían como a cualquier otro hombre.

Sasori no puede hacer eso.

Deidara es su compañero, pero esa palabra no significa nada para Sasori ahora. Deidara no puede significar una sola palabra. Es la persona que odia más: un tonto, una debilidad, una escultura de vidrio con un millar de grietas. Es exasperante, incumplido, y es hermoso—estéticamente hablando; no le toma la valoración de un artista para comprender, para saber que no es un accidente que sus pestañas sigan casi con ritmo y sin ninguna imperfección, el camino del iris de sus ojos, que casi imperceptiblemente está anillado de azul turquesa, en un mar celeste. No toma mucho saber admirar su perfecta piel; la limpia y singular cabellera de oro.

Es como un pájaro que vuela, que danza alrededor suyo, desesperado por una aprobación que nunca le dará. Puede ver su ansiedad, en su violencia y en sus palabras. Primero, Sasori pensó que era una débil necesidad, que no podía soportar sin palabras de aliento y elogio, pero Deidara no es ese tipo de humano. Él no necesita su respeto, no necesita sus argumentos, su compañerismo, o la mentira de humildad que adhiere a su nombre. _Sasori-Danna_. No le importa lo que Sasori piense; pretende que sí. Buscando su aprobación…es un juego para él. Le da una razón, una falsa razón, para sonreír cuando lo mira.

Si Deidara fuera una marioneta, Sasori la apreciaría.

Deidara es un payaso, un genio, y una liabilidad. Es débil, delicado como cualquier damisela; inquebrantable como cualquier ninja. Es la persona que más lo confunde. Es el que más le molesta, por el simple hecho que intenta y no puede comprender—_adivinar_ qué está pensando.

Siempre quiere (aunque nunca lo admitiría) saber que estaba pensando, ¿Qué pensaría una persona como Deidara?

¿Acaso en Akatsuki? Esa organización no era más que una arma que había encontrado por fortalecer su lado al (que se hacía llamar) artista. El rubio no estaba interesado en las cuestiones de dominación mundial que según presentaba el Akatsuki. Sus miembros estaban enrolados a él para conquistar el mundo. Pero Deidara no. Deidara simplemente tenía una cosa en mente: su arte.

Se había unido a Akatsuki por eso. El arte que lo sigue, que lo manda, que lo dirige. Esa es su pasión y es su vida. Moriría para probarle a su Danna cuál era el verdadero arte. Sasori esperaba que ese momento no llegara pronto.

"_Cuando me vaya, ¡lo haré con una explosión! ¡Mira al cielo, Danna! A si sabrás cuando decirme adiós…"_

Había visto muchas generaciones decaer y flotar por toda su larga vida, generaciones multiplicando un sinfín de variedades de cuerpos y distinciones, pero Sasori nunca había visto alguien como Deidara antes. Oh, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, si, e incluso las bocas en sus manos (bi-productos de una única línea generativa, un kekken genkai cerca de extinguirse, endulzada y perfeccionada en lo que sería su manifestación final). Pero esos ojos azules eran exóticos, grandes e inclinados, delineados en oscuro pero brillantes. Esa sombra del amarillo de su cabello era electrificante y conspicuo, llamativo como el hombre en sí.

Insolente, emocionante, educado con sus mayores (la mayoría de ellos, al menos), apasionado hasta morir…

Era esa pasión la que llamó la atención de Pein cuando mandó a reclutarlo, una pasión que, drenada directamente de su amado arte, se fusionaba en todo lo que hacía.

"Este es especial. Lo hará bien, dando que sobreviva, claro."

Bueno, mientras no suicida, Deidara tenía poco interés en la continuación de su vida si podía morir al momento en que su arte estuviera verdaderamente completa, cuando su fuerza, su _juventud_, alcanzara su pináculo.

Hoy, mañana, una semana, un año… cuándo no era importante. Lo que importaba era que pasaría, tarde o temprano.

El arte es efímero.

Él es las explosiones que gobiernan su corazón; está viviendo en una calidez y gloria que Sasori no puede entender, en el vacío hecho por fuego y arcilla y viento. Está desvaneciéndose a ascuas ante los ojos del marionetista y algo acerca de esto es emocionante en una horrenda forma porque nada acerca de Deidara dura para siempre. Deidara hace del parpadeó de la mortalidad, de la vida y la muerte, una forma de arte.

Sasori no lo convertiría en una marioneta incluso si eso significase salvar a Deidara por más tiempo.

Sasori no le quiere demostrar que su forma de arte es la equivocada, y no sabe si es por el brillo de esperanza que tiene en sus ojos cuando explota algo y sabe que si le comenta algo, probablemente lo perdería (eso era mentira, pues sabía que Deidara nunca se rendiría en sus creencias, aún cuando eso significara tener que derrotar al mundo él solo) o porque, muy dentro de su ser, Sasori deseaba que el arte sea efímero.

Sasori desea en secreto que nunca fuera eterno. Sasori sabe que si es eterno, Deidara quedaría olvidado en el pasado de su vida mortal, mientras Sasori continuaría por el paso de los años; de aquí a la eternidad es mucho tiempo. Sasori no quiere olvidar a Deidara. Por muy _payaso, genio o liabilidad_ que sea, Sasori extrañaría a ese mocoso.

Extrañaría las peleas continuas que tenían sobre el arte; extrañaría las medias sonrisas que se formaban en su rostro al asesinar a alguien; extrañaría la avidez de sus ojos. Extrañaría las extrañas peticiones a las que lo sometía.

¿Cómo había terminado aquí, en un parque, rodeado de varios cuerpos sin vida, sobre unos _columpios_? Pues, no hay otra razón, Deidara fue. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que su joven aprendiz era un niño de diecinueve años, que disfrutaba de golpecitos de felicitación en la espalda, y abrazos juguetones, y choques de manos, y miradas cómplices. Disfrutaba observar las cosas más simples, y le gustaba hacerlo; le gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia, brincar los charcos cuando creía que nadie lo veía, pero Sasori lo sabía.

Era predecible.

Le gustaba su juventud. Le gustaba jugar, y eso era un problema mayor cuando eres un criminal de rango-S. Sasori estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, y Deidara era alguien que necesitaba saber que alguien estaba ahí para él. Y cuando Deidara lo arrastró a esos columpios, cuando Sasori vio el ruego que adornaba sus ojos (ojo), Sasori no pudo negarse, aún cuando eso fuera de alguna forma un poco estúpido para unos Akatsukis como ellos.

Y ahora que lo ve, sigue teniendo cuestionantes inundando su mente, más cree que nunca los voceará. Lo ve ir al frente, y atrás, lo ve avanzar y envejecer y eso le da miedo a Sasori. Tiene miedo de que algún día llegue y sepa que Deidara esté muerto. Deidara no es eterno, y nunca lo será, nunca lo permitiría. Ahora que lo ve, desearía que todo fuera así como las apariencias engañan, pues él sabe que engaña.

Desearía que solo fueran dos niños jugando en el parque, en los columpios. Desearía que nunca se tuvieran que ir, y que cuando se fueran, fuera porque sus padres los llamaran, y que Deidara le dijera "¡Nos vemos mañana!" y que Sasori no pensara que eso pudiera ser una mentira y le creyera que mañana los dos estarían vivos. Desearía que por un momento, los dos fueran eternos; pero él sabe que un momento eterno no existe. Es una contradicción.

Desearía que los lazos que los unen a Akatsuki no existieran, y pudieran ser libres sin tener cadenas en sus tobillos. Sería feliz si al menos Deidara fuera libre, y al mismo tiempo la idea lo aterra, pues sabe que su libertad sólo la conseguirá con su muerte.

Era elusivo. Era hoy. Era mañana. Era el imperceptible aroma de una flor, la pequeña sombra de un pájaro. No sabían que hacer con él, los Akatsukis. En sus mentes trataban de atravesarle un alfiler por el corazón, fijándolo a una pared, como a una mariposa; pero el alfiler meramente traspasaba, y él volaba libremente, lejos de ellos.

Era predecible que con un carácter como el del rubio, fuera así.

•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Aaah, mi tributo (atrasado, por cierto) a Deidara. Es una lástima que hubiera muerto. ¡Te maldigo, Uchiha Brat! **-quema plushie de Sasuke- **

No estoy esperando muchos reviews por esto, puesto que sé que a la mayoría de ustedes prefieren una buena comedia/romántica (Eww. No es mi combinación favorita. Prefiero el Angst/Romance/Terror :P) o un lemon, a una historia auto-biográfica y aburrida como la mía u.u ¡No mientan! Soy psíquica y puedo leer las mentes…

Aún así… **Review?! Onegai!**


End file.
